La nueva era del terror
by Lorien3
Summary: Ocurre varios años después de la caída de Voldemort, y los protagonistas están casados y ya tienen hijos, que serán los nuevos protagonistas. Pero estos hijos tendrán que dejar de lado sus diferencias para enfrentarse a algo que amenaza el mundo...
1. Han pasado veinte años

LA NUEVA ERA DEL TERROR  
  
Capítulo 1 Han pasado veinte años  
  
Eran las ocho de la mañana. Una chica de pelo negro, ojos verdes y algún que otro rasgo oriental se despertaba en aquel momento. No debía tener más de diez u once años, cosa que se reflejaba en su joven rostro. Una bola peluda color canela, saltó sobre ella. Era un enorme gato, regalo de su último cumpleaños, que tuvo lugar unas semanas antes. La chica, se despertó, encendió la lámpara de la mesilla y observó fascinada una carta a su nombre: Alice Potter. Aquella carta, le había llegado días atrás. Concretamente, el día de su cumpleaños. Era de un colegio. Pero no un colegio cualquiera. Se trataba de Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de magia de todos los tiempos. Por decimoquinta vez, comenzó a leerla:  
  
Tengo el placer de comunicarle que ha sido admitida en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. EL nuevo curso, comenzará el día uno de septiembre. Tendrá que coger el tren en el andén nueve y tres cuartos ese mismo día a las once de la mañana. He aquí la lista de los útiles necesarios para su primer curso en nuestro colegio:  
  
UNIFORME:  
  
Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras o azul oscuras)  
  
Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.  
  
Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)  
  
Una capa de invierno (negra o azul oscura con broches plateados)  
  
IMPORTANTE: TODAS LAS PRENDAS DE LOS ALUMNOS DEBEN LLEVAR ETIQUETAS CON SU NOMBRE.  
RESTO DEL EQUIPO:  
  
1 varita  
  
1 caldero  
  
1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal  
  
1 telescopio  
  
1 balanza de latón  
  
También se puede traer una mascota y una escoba propia.  
  
LIBROS:  
  
El libro reglamentario de los hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Hoshawk.  
  
Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.  
  
Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.  
  
Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.  
  
Nuestras amigas las plantas y como utilizarlas, Neville Longbottom.  
  
El arte exacto de las pociones, Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy.  
  
Criaturas mágicas y su cuidado, Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Harry Potter.  
  
Adivinación: primer año, Patil & Brown.  
  
Alice, leyó aquel penúltimo nombre. Efectivamente, era el de su padre. Este, había contraído matrimonio con una chica ligeramente mayor que él hacia ya trece años. Ella, se llamaba Cho Chang. Alice, por su parte, era una chica valiente e inteligente. En ocasiones, tenía un cierto desdén por las normas, lo cual, en la guardería, le daba algún que otro problema a sus padres. Entre tanto, a un par de manzanas de aquel hogar, un chico castaño de pelo revuelto, ojos azules y pecoso, entraba en la cocina, sin poder reprimir un descomunal bostezo. Su madre, de pelo castaño y espeso y ojos marrones, preparaba el desayuno en aquel momento.  
  
Michael, hijo mío, hazme un favor.  
  
¿Cuál?  
  
Llama a tus cuatro hermanos y diles que el desayuno está listo.  
  
¿Por qué no se despertarán ellos solos?  
  
Michael. - dijo la madre.  
  
Está bien, ya voy. - el chico de doce años, salió de la cocina y subió al piso de arriba. Se cruzó con su padre, alto, pelirrojo y pecoso. Como el hijo, era muy delgado. El hombre, bajó las escaleras, y saludó a su esposa con un gesto. Esta, le dijo:  
  
Oye, Ron.¿has pensado ya que regalarle a Piper? Te recuerdo que su cumpleaños es en septiembre.  
  
No tengo ni idea, Hermione. Esa chica, al contrario que el resto de sus hermanos, ha salido a su padre.dichoso Draco.  
  
Lo que más me sorprendió a mí - continuó la mujer - fue que acabase casándose con Ginny, tu hermana.  
  
A mí también. Nunca le hizo mucha gracia mi familia.  
  
De todos modos, desde la derrota de quien-tú-sabes en la que él participó junto a Harry, es mucho más agradable que antes.  
  
¿Qué tal es como profesor de pociones? Exigente, pero bueno.  
  
Te voy a echar de menos, Hermione. ¿Por qué tuviste que trabajar en Hogwarts, y no en alguna escuela más cercana?  
  
Bueno, en Hogwarts está mi vida. Pero tranquilo, Ron, me mantendré en contacto contigo todos los días. Además, en Navidad y Semana Santa, estaré aquí.  
  
Vigila bien a los chicos.  
  
Tranquilo - en aquel momento, apareció Michael con otros cuatro chicos.  
  
La más pequeña, era una niña de cinco años. Era pelirroja y llevaba su revuelto cabello suelto. Sus ojos eran marrones. Era bajita y delgadita. Su nombre era Laura. Esta, solía ser muy traviesa y ocurrente, a pesar de su corta edad. Después, estaba Michael. Como ya he dicho, se trataba de un chico castaño de ojos azules y pecoso. Además, era muy alto para su edad y delgaducho, como solía ser su padre a su edad. Michael, solía ser bastante despreocupado y había heredado el sarcasmo que caracterizaba a su padre. Solía ser un buen alumno en el colegio, en el cual iba a empezar segundo año. Tras Michael, se encontraba Katie. Esta, era una treceañera con una hermosa melena castaña lisa, ojos azules y cara angelical. Así mismo era por dentro: seria y estudiosa. Por último, se encontraban unos gemelos de 16 años llamados Stan y Kyle. Eran pelirrojos y más bien bajos. Sus ojos eran marrones, y sus personalidades muy diferentes. Stan, era un bromista empedernido al cual le importaban un comino sus estudios. Kyle, por su parte, era más formal y estudioso. También, en ocasiones, era un poco sabelotodo e impaciente. Los cinco hermanos, se sentaron a desayunar. Entre tanto, en el centro de Londres.  
  
No lo entiendo, Ginny. Simplemente no lo entiendo - dijo un hombre rubio, ojos azules y mirada fría.  
  
¿El qué no entiendes ahora, Draco? - suspiró su mujer. Esta, la ya nombrada Ginny, tenía una larga cabellera pelirroja y los ojos color miel.  
  
Simplemente, no entiendo que de dos hijos escolarizados que tenemos, ninguno esté en Slytherin, mi antigua casa.  
  
Bueno, Draco, es que no han salido a ti.  
  
¡Pero no es normal! Como Piper no sea de Slytherin, me desesperaré.  
  
Tranquilo - dijo una voz femenina. Se trataba de una chica de estatura mediana, ojos color miel, pelo largo, rubio y ondulado y de constitución delgada - si ese dichoso sombrero no me pone en Slytherin, haré que el mismísimo Dumbledore me cambie de casa.  
  
¡Esa es mi Piper! - exclamó Draco, orgulloso - ¡Con esa actitud, seguro que estarás en Slytherin!  
  
Ya verás como sí. Por cierto, te recuerdo que, esta tarde tenemos que ir a comprar los libros y todo el material.  
  
¡Ah! Es verdad, hija - dijo Draco - Bueno, ¿por qué no llamas a Michael y vas con él a comprar todo?  
  
Mmm.el caso es que iba a ir con Sean.  
  
¿Sean? - preguntaron a la vez Ginny y Draco.  
  
Sí, Sean. Es un amigo mío. Su padre es Oliver Wood.  
  
Wood.ese apellido me suena - comenzó a decir Draco - ¿no era aquel chico que jugaba al Quidditch de guardián de Gryffindor, Ginny?  
  
Sí, tienes razón. Jugaba en el mismo equipo que Harry. Por cierto, Pi, ¿conoces a su hija?  
  
¡Claro que la conozco! Cómo no voy a conocerla si me la presentasteis vosotros.  
  
¿Cómo te llevas con ella? - volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.  
  
No muy bien, la verdad. Es un poco tonta - Draco comenzó a reír:  
  
Definitivamente, los Potter y los Malfoy, nunca nos llevaremos bien.  
  
Tengo una idea - comenzó Ginny - ¿por qué no quedamos esta tarde con Harry, Cho, Ron, Hermione y sus hijos?  
  
Sería una buena idea... ¿tú que dices, Piper?  
  
No me hace mucha gracia. Sólo si puede venir también Sean.  
  
No veo ningún inconveniente - dijeron Draco y Ginny.  
  
- Entonces, perfecto - contestó Piper. 


	2. Los recuerdos del pasado

Capítulo 2 Los recuerdos del pasado  
  
Eran las cinco de la tarde en la casa de los Potter. Alice, se vestía para ir al callejón Diagon junto con sus padres, los Weasley, los Malfoy, y el hijo de los Wood. Tras pensarlo unos instantes, Alice optó por unos pantalones pirata azul oscuro y una camiseta de tirantes. Recogió su pelo con dos coletas y bajó al salón.  
  
Ya estoy lista - anunció.  
  
Muy bien, hija - dijo su padre. Cualquiera que le viese, lo reconocería enseguida. Seguía teniendo su cabello color azabache tan revuelto como siempre, sus ojos verdes profundos, y su delgadez que tanto le caracterizaban de pequeño. Además, seguía teniendo aquella extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo. Su joven mujer, apareció en aquel instante. También era morena, solo que de ojos negros. Poseía rasgos orientales, originarios de sus padres, que eran japoneses. ¿O tal vez chinos? Ni siquiera Harry lo sabía. El joven matrimonio y su hija abandonaron la casa y, montándose en el coche, se dirigieron al "Caldero Chorreante". Aunque a primera vista parecía un simple bar, en realidad era la puerta al callejón Diagon, el único lugar completamente mágico en Londres. En él, ya estaban Ron, Hermione, Draco y Ginny. Sus hijos, ya habían salido a comprar las cosas para el colegio.  
  
¡Harry! - exclamó Hermione - ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Qué tal estás, Alice?  
  
Muy bien, gracias - examinó con la mirada la estancia - ¿dónde está Michael?  
  
Ha ido junto con Piper y Sean a por sus cosas del colegio - contestó Ron.  
  
Iban a ir primero a "Flourish y Blotts" - añadió Draco - Supongo que aún seguirán ahí.  
  
¿Puedo ir? - suplicó Alice a sus padres. Cho sonrió. Harry dijo:  
  
Hemos venido hasta aquí para eso ¿no?  
  
¡Gracias! ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros?  
  
Nos quedaremos aquí, hija - dijo Cho - Tenemos cosas de qué hablar. Toma este dinero - entregó a Alice unas monedas doradas. - Será suficiente. ¡Ah! Y vuelve aquí para las ocho ¡de acuerdo?  
  
¡Claro! Hasta luego - la chica morena abandonó la sala y se dirigió a la parte trasera del bar, donde accionó el mecanismo que le abrió la puerta al callejón Diagon. Entre tanto, los adultos fueron a una salita. Draco, inició la conversación diciendo:  
  
Muy bien. ¿Tenéis alguna novedad? Harry ¿qué me dices? Tú trabajas de auror en el ministerio. ¿Algún indicio?  
  
Nada, Draco. No tengo ni idea de quien pudo ser.  
  
De todos modos - interrumpió Ron - aquellos dos muggles pudieron morir de un shock, o algo así ¿no?  
  
No lo creo, Weasley. Yo pienso que, más bien, se trata de algo mucho peor. Algo como.  
  
¿Cómo qué, Draco? - dijo Hermione, impaciente.  
  
Un nuevo mago oscuro. O, tal vez, Voldemort.  
  
¿¿¿QUÉ??? - exclamó Ginny - Pero no puede ser.Harry y tú lo derrotasteis hace años.  
  
¿Acaso crees, Ginny, que aquella cosa tuviera suficiente de humano como para morir? Yo creo que sigue por allí, en algún lugar.  
  
No apoyo tu teoría, Draco - dijo Harry, sabiamente - Si realmente fuese él, no hubiese esperado tanto tiempo. Es más, me hubiese intentado matar primero a mí. Después de todo, fui su asignatura pendiente. Yo creo que se trata de algún antiguo seguidor suyo.  
  
Tal vez, deberíamos recordar lo que ocurrió exactamente hace veinte años - sentenció Hermione - Si os parece bien a vosotros dos, claro.  
  
Es una buena idea ¿Draco?  
  
Adelante.  
  
Muy bien - comenzó a decir Harry - En aquel año, todos menos Ginny cursábamos el último curso en Hogwarts. Cho, ya había acabado. Como recordaréis, Pettigrew se coló en nuestro colegio y fue matando varios alumnos por orden de Voldemort. Todos hijos de muggles. Por supuesto, nadie sabía que en realidad era él, ya que fue en lugar de un alumno de primero. En total, mató a siete personas. Tres de Hufflepuff, uno de Ravenclaw y tres de Gryffindor. La gente pensaba que se trataba otra vez de la cámara secreta, yo mismo lo hacía, pero no era así. Pettigrew, bueno, mejor dicho Voldemort, Pettigrew era demasiado tonto, hizo que los alumnos oyesen silbidos de serpientes para que creyesen que era el basilisco. En el último trimestre, mató a la profesora Sprout. Ya nadie estaba a salvo, ni siquiera los profesores. De todos modos, los de Slytherin parecían librarse de todo aquello.  
  
Pero no era así - dijo Draco - Harry, esta parte de la historia la conozco yo mejor que tú. Y la pienso contar. En mayo, ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba. Pansy Parkinson fue asesinada. Entonces, sí que nadie estaba a salvo, y aquel mismo día hablé con Harry. Le dije que debíamos dejar de lado nuestras diferencias, y descubrir quien estaba detrás de todo aquello. Pansy era mi mejor amiga. Tras los exámenes finales, Harry y yo salimos al bosque prohibido de noche. Hagrid dijo que había visto un ser extraño allí. A las doce de la noche, lo vimos: era un niño de once años. Un chaval de primero. Creímos que se había perdido, y al ir a ayudarle. Se transformó en Pettigrew. Detrás suya, apareció un hombre: el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Y no parecía tan débil como en anteriores ocasiones. Le sorprendió verme con Harry, y dijo que no me lo perdonaría jamás. Se confesó el culpable de todos los asesinatos, y dijo que ninguno de los dos saldría vivo de allí. Lanzó su Avada Kedavra contra Harry pero, Pettigrew se interpuso en su camino. Murió. Pettigrew murió.  
  
Nunca lo olvidaré - dijo Harry - Lo hizo porque yo le perdoné la vida en tercero.  
  
Entonces - comenzó a decir Hermione - Aparecí con Ron. Habíamos salido a dar un paseo nocturno, cuando oímos unos gritos. Corrimos y vimos aquel espectáculo. Harry y Draco temblando, Pettigrew muerto y Voldemort apuntando al corazón de Harry. Por suerte, llegué a tiempo y le lancé mi Petrificus Totalus a Voldemort. No sé ni cómo funcionó. Supongo que, tal vez, funcionó porque yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas salvar a Harry.  
  
Voldemort - dijo Ron - estaba petrificado. Era nuestra gran oportunidad. Le lanzamos todos juntos nuestro Avada Kedavra.pero no funcionó. Sólo Hermione y Harry lo hacían decentemente, y eran demasiadas pocas personas como para acabar con aquel mago. Entonces, ocurrió el milagro: cuando Voldemort se despetrificó, apareció una espada, la de Godric Gryffindor. Brillaba intensamente. Harry, sin pensarlo dos veces, se la clavó en el corazón. Fue la luz de la espada, la bondad que esta tenía, la que acabó con él, con Voldemort. Su cuerpo de deshizo. Desde entonces, nada se ha vuelto a saber de él.  
  
Entre tanto, Alice salía junto con Michael, Piper y Sean de Flourish y Blotts. Iban cargados de libros de primero (Alice y Piper) y segundo (Sean y Michael). Después, cogieron el resto del material. Ya sólo faltaba la varita.  
  
Ahora vamos a ir a Ollivander's ¿verdad? - preguntó Alice.  
  
Sí - contestó Piper con frialdad - pero antes, voy a coger el Profeta. El que quiera venir, que venga. A mí me da igual. - todos fueron con ella. Pagó el periódico, y sonrió al ver el titular que había en portada:  
  
¿Qué os parece, chicos? "Un muggle asesinado sin ningún signo de violencia, posible trabajo de magos tenebrosos" Me gustaría saber quien ha sido.tal vez, Voldemort vuelva al ataque.  
  
No digas tonterías, Piper, Voldemort murió hace tiempo. Nuestros padres lo destruyeron.  
  
Voldemort, es indestructible. Estoy segura.  
  
No estarás a favor suya, ¿verdad? - preguntó Michael.  
  
Por supuesto que no, so idiota.  
  
¿Por qué has sonreído al ver el artículo? - preguntó Alice.  
  
No me gustan los muggles. Simplemente. A mi padre tampoco le gustan, y no es partidario de Voldemort.  
  
De todos modos, no es cosa de risa que hayan matado a un muggle.  
  
Eres como tu padre, Alice Potter - dijo Piper - Sean, Michael, vamos a por la varita.  
  
Comenzaron caminar, Michael retrasó con la mano a Alice y le dijo:  
  
Disculpa a mi prima. Parece una borde, pero en el fondo tiene buen corazón. Es que ha salido a Malfoy.  
  
Ya me he fijado. Es fría y orgullosa, pero parece inteligente. O astuta al menos.  
  
Fijo que estará en Slytherin.  
  
Sí.es muy amiga de Sean ¿verdad?  
  
Sí, se llevan muy bien.  
  
Yo no tengo amigos.  
  
¡Sí que tienes, Alice! Tú y yo somos amigos ¿verdad?  
  
Tienes razón.bueno, ya hemos llegado.  
  
Entraron en la tienda. Súbitamente, apareció Ollivander.  
  
Varitas ¿verdad?  
  
Exacto - dijo Piper - Y rápido, que no tenemos todo el día.  
  
Esa mirada - comenzó a decir el anciano - ¿eres hija de Draco Malfoy? No me equivoco ¿verdad? Y también tienes sangre Weasley.  
  
Ha acertado, pero de sangre Weasley es como si no tuviese. Sólo porque Ginny es mi madre, nada más.  
  
Igualita que Draco - finalizó el hombre con una sonrisa - y aquí - dijo señalando a Alice - tenemos a una Potter-Chang ¿verdad?  
  
Sí, señor, soy hija de Harry y Cho.  
  
Ajá. valerosa y amable como él y bella e inteligente como ella. Una buena mezcla.  
  
Oiga, señor - dijo Piper - déjese de tonterías y déme una varita.  
  
Ay.hija mía, esa impaciencia no es buena. En fin. Prueba con esta. Es lo último en varitas: 26 centímetros, flexible, roble y.sangre y escamas de serpiente. Prueba, maja, prueba.  
  
Muy bien - agitó su varita. De ella, manó un chorro de agua.  
  
Excelente. Perfecta para ti. Son 10 galeones.  
  
Tenga. Os espero fuera - salió de la tienda.  
  
Ay. - suspiró el anciano - muy bien, Alice. Si no me equivoco, esta será tu varita ideal - sacó una varita de una caja - 28,5 centímetros, sauce, muy flexible y con plumas de fénix y nervios de dragón. Prueba, prueba.  
  
Está bien. - la tienda se iluminó. Ollivander aplaudió emocionado.  
  
¡Muy bien! Perfecto. ¿Sabes una cosa, Alice? Tu varita es algo así como una mezcla de la de tus padres. Sabía que funcionaría. Eres igual a ellos. En especial a Harry. Serás una buena bruja. Ve, y aprende todo lo que puedas.  
  
Gracias - sacó dinero de su bolsillo - Tenga el dinero.  
  
Salieron de la tienda. Después, estuvieron un rato en la tienda de artículos de calidad para el Quidditch, donde Piper se compró una "Saeta de Luz", mucho más rápida que la "Saeta de Fuego". Después, y como ya eran las ocho, regresaron al caldero chorreante. Seguidamente cada uno fue a su casa. Aquel día había sido agotador.  
  
En fin, esta es la renovada primera entrega de este fanfict (digo renovada, no por que haya nada nuevo, sino porque la otra vez sin saberlo, puse todos los diálogos pegados, lamento si ha habido alguna molestia por ello) ¿Qué os ha parecido? En cuanto haga más capítulos, los pondré en esta página. ¡Por favor, no dejéis de poner review!  
  
¡Hasta pronto! De parte de la Turi y la Faru que os paséis al lado oscuro (risas tenebrosas de fondo y lengua pársel). 


End file.
